Promise me you'll never leave me
by leytonunit930
Summary: It's Peyton's wedding day, and she gets an unexpected visitor before her wedding. Oneshot! It's my first. R


**Title: Promise me you'll never leave me.**

**Author: leytonunit930**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did Lucas and Peyton would be together.**

**A/N: This is the oneshot that I was talking about doing. Here it is..my first one. This story would not get out of my head until I wrote it. Hope you like it!**

Peyton Sawyer looked in the mirror and noticed how far she had come. No longer was she the moody, troubled artist, here she was as an editor for an important magazine, who almost always had a smile on her face. She owed that to her boyfriend who changed her and made her believe in life again.

She looked at her closet and then at her watch. She knew it was time to start getting dressed. As she unzipped the dress, she noticed her fingers were shaking. Why am I nervous, she thought.

Peyton changed into her dress. She wore her mom's necklace, that was given to her by her father on her 16th birthday. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed that there was someone next to her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? What's going on"

"Peyton, relax. Can't a mother just see her daughter on her wedding day?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No.,Peyton. I just came to see you before you get married. Ah, I see you are wearing the necklace that I told your father to give you on your 16th birthday. How are you baby girl?"

"Nervous, and I don't know why. I shouldn't be considering I've known him forever. I guess I'm just scared, and I missed you. I wish that you could be up there with me, and that you could walk me down the aisle."

"I know, but I'm watching over you, and I'm so proud of you, the woman you've become."

"Thanks, mom. When do you have to go back?"

"Now, honey. I want you to know that when you walk up the aisle, I will be watching you. I'm with you Peyton, not physically, but I'm still here.

"I know, Mom, are you sure that he's the one?"

"Peyton, when you're with him, how do you feel?"

"I feel..complete."

"Then, he's the one."

Peyton and Anna Sawyer looked at each other, and Anna already had tears in her eyes. Peyton started to cry, but Anna Sawyer stopped her.

"Don't cry, it'll ruin your makeup"

The two shared a laugh, but then Peyton stopped laughing and asked, "Mom will you brush my hair like when I was younger"

"Of course, hand me the brush."

Soon Anna Sawyer, looked at her daughter and Peyton knew that she wouldn't see her mother again.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl." and with that Anna Sawyer was gone.

Larry Sawyer walked in on his daughter staring in the mirror holding her necklace. Larry started to tear up as he saw that his little girl wasn't so little anymore, she was going to be a wife, and then a mother. She looked so much like Anna.

"You look so much like your mother."- interrupting Peyton's thoughts.

"daddy, I miss her. I haven't forgotten her."

"I know, and I know that she's proud of you just like I am. It's time to go out, are you ready?"

"Yea, daddy. Just give me a minute."

Right before Peyton walked out the door, she whispered, "I love you mom."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peyton looked at her dad and nodded to him that she was ready to walk down this aisle. She and Larry walked slowly and when Peyton looked up, she saw her soul mate, her soon to be husband. His smile calmed down Peyton and her fears about doing this.

Larry Sawyer whispered to his daughter that he loved her. He told the groom, "Take care of my baby girl."

"I will sir." He took Peyton's hand and led her to the front. Her hands were shaking and she could tell he noticed. He smiled at her and whispered to her, "you'll be okay."

Peyton managed to get through the whole mass, until the vows. She knew for sure that she would start crying. She let him go first. As he said his vows, his hands were shaking and his eyes were looking staring into hers. It was as if he had practiced this before coming. She smiled that he was also nervous. She had no more fears. She was doing the right thing. She managed to say her vows, only choking up twice. At the end of the mass, the priest said-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Before kissing him, he leant down to her ear and whispered-

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you Lucas Scott. and Lucas, its not Peyton Sawyer, its Peyton Scott."

"Sorry, I love you Peyton Scott."


End file.
